


A Gift

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Male-Female Friendship, Trans Male Character, trans!guillermo de la cruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo recieves a gift.
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Gift

Guillermo was a transman. To most of the humans, he could pass. But now he was a vampire, he wasn't so sure. Tonight, the vampires would head out to night-club in Brooklyn.

Guillermo took a deep breath.  _ I hope I pass,  _ he thought.

There was a knock on his door. 

"Come in," he mumbled.

The door squeeked open and Nadja walked in. "Guillermo?"

Guillermo smiled at the Romanian woman, after all she was the one who turned him into a vampire. "Yeah?"

"I have something for you." Nadja pulled out a black fur coat and draped it on Guillermo's shoulders.

"What's this?" The transman asked.

"It was my father's. But I know you'll need this more than me." Nadja smiled. "After all, it will help you pass." She stood up.

"Thank you!" Guillermo called after her. And for once, he didn't feel quite so dysphoric.


End file.
